Victoria's Babybook
by bigtimerushislife
Summary: a story I wrote! It's Tori's life in a story, talking about her growing up and showing the changes in her life! enjoy!


It's 1 am and I'm bored, so here is the birth of a story!

Victoria Vega's babybook

May 5th, 1994- Victoria Marie Vega is born; she is a 6 lb, 4 oz baby, perfectly healthy.

May 5th, 1995- Victoria has turned 1! She enjoys playing with her 3 year old sister Katrina and sleeping. She has spoken her first word, which was "Mama." She is beautiful.

May 5th, 1996- Today is Victoria's 2nd birthday. She has learned how to walk without help and she can speak almost full sentences! Katrina is still trying to teach her how to read, but it isn't working how Katrina wants.

May 5th, 1997- Victoria just turned 3 and she is thrilled! She has made her first real friend, our next door neighbor! She is a cute little girl too and her name is Abigail. Victoria has learned how to read now and she enjoys reading to me and her Dad.

May 5th, 1998- Victoria is now 4! Her baby teeth are all fully in and she is almost perfect at dressing herself! She is always outside or watching her favorite TV show, _Are You Afraid of the Dark? _ Her and Abigail both like swinging on the swings in our backyard.

May 5th ,1999- Victoria is 5, and she decided she wants to be called Tori after Katrina (7) called her that. Tori's favorite game is Hopscotch or Chutes and Ladders. Her favorite food is pizza with sausage! (Tori calls sausage "chunkys". How cute!)

May 5th , 2000- Tori is 6 years old! She started kindergarten on September 9th of this year! She says she loves it there and she never wants to leave. In addition to Abigail, she has other friends named Gina and Lauren! They all like singing and watching _Hey Arnold. _

May 5th, 2001- Tori is 7 now! Trina and her both love making up little dance routines and performing them for us or at family events! Gina, Lauren and Abigail are almost always at our house because the four of them are inseparable. They all had their first slumber party a few nights ago and they stayed up til 1 am talking and eating popcorn and watching reruns of _Rocket Power! _Tori lost her first tooth a few months ago and the tooth fairy came and brought her $3!

May 5th, 2002- 8 years ago, Tori entered this world. She has been an amazing child since she was born. She got straight O's on her report card (Outstanding)! She says, "In school it is easy because we work for a little then we go out and play on the playground! Sometimes we take out our _Video Now_'s and watch our shows on the swings!"

May 5th, 2003- Happy 9th Tori! She loves birds, so we got her a parrot this year for her birthday! She also loves sushi and watermelons! Gina moved to Alabama in March, and the rest of the group is still mourning her loss. Trina (11) is getting older and she stopped playing with Tori. When she does play with Tori, it's because we force her to!

May 5th, 2004- Tori is 10 years old! She is so happy to be double digits now! We threw her a huge birthday and she got a great gift, a paper that says Gina can come and visit! Tori was thrilled when she got it because she and the other girls miss Gina so much!

May 5th, 2005- I can't believe my little Tori is 11 now! Time sure flies. Her celebrity crush is Jesse McCartney and she is totally obsessed with the Backstreet Boys. That is the one thing her and Trina (13) have in common. Trina is holed up in her bedroom all day doing who knows what, so Tori still plays outside most of the time. Her favorite channel is still Nickelodeon and she is in love with the show _Chalkzone!_ Tori's new favorite food is buffalo wings, after her older cousin Bella (15) made her have one at the Christmas party!

May 5th, 2006- Tori is 12 now! Her, Abigail and Lauren's friendship is still holding strong. She entered middle school this year and she is so happy! A few months ago she broke a bone for the first time, she broke her leg. She and Trina were playing tag inside for whatever reason and Trina accidentally shoved Tori down the stairs.

May 5th, 2007- Tori is now 13, a teenager. I don't know why I still use this "baby"book, seeing as my baby is now 13. I can't believe it. Gina and the other girls don't keep in contact anymore, and Tori got her first boyfriend a few weeks ago. His name is Julian and he is a nice kid. I don't think this relationship will go anywhere, seeing as it's just a middle school romance.

May 5th, 2008- Tori is a 14 year old today! Her favorite food is sushi again! She also loves grapes and for some reason, she loves sleeping. She sleeps all day long, until noon sometimes! David says it's cause she's a teen but I don't know…

May 5th, 2009- 15 year old Tori! Tori told me recently that she had her first kiss, and Abigail told her secrets behind her back. Tori is like Trina (17) at this age, she doesn't talk to me or her Dad much and she likes to listen to music.

May 5th, 2010- Tori, 16, has made it into Hollywood Arts, the school where her sister goes. It's only for very talented kids and Tori made it in just like Trina! I am so proud of my daughters and their talents. They both are perfect and have a ton of friends! Their singing and acting is amazing!

May 5th, 2011- Tori is now 17. She can drive without an adult, she is almost of legal age, she lost all of her childhood friends (unfortunately) and soon she is going to graduate high school. It seems like just yesterday Tori was born, and now she is 17 years old. I hope the future holds great things for my little Victoria.


End file.
